Morning Light
by fejka
Summary: What was going on in Edward New moon? and what did he do? What happened when he tracked Victoria? And he went to Alaska to comfort himself? I suck at summary but please read!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

**AN:**** Well I just finished New Moon for the fifth time in a half year, maybe? And I always wonder how it was for Edward. **

**I'm just saying that I wanted to know how he felt. ****So I came up with the idea to write it as Fan Fiction.**

**Just so you know.**** I'm not from England or America. In fact I am from Sweden and I'm not very good at English. Actually, I have VG (I think it is C or B, I am not sure)  
****and I know that there are many spelling mistakes or words that have landed in the wrong place. And please do not write it as a comment, I know about it. **

**But please write to help,**** like; It spells like this, and it sound weird when you write X write like this instead.**

**And just so you know that I read New Moon in Swedish and it isn't exactly as the English one with the quotes and stuff but hey, don't say I didn't warned you **

**I have taken the help of Google translation, an****d a trashy dictionary, so don't be upset.**

**Do wrong spellings disturb you?**

**DON'T READ!**

"Alice ..." I followed her gaze when she ran around for a gift guide.

"She will not be happy" My voice had a slight tone of humour. Alice topaz coloured eyes met mine. _I know, but she will get over it. _She told me in her thoughts. I grin to her.

Alice was my sister. She was very odd, she had short black hair that stood in all directions and she was very small. But to be so small she was very cocky with her I-don't-give-a-monkey-about-what-people-think-about-me attitude.

But she was not alone in not caring about what other people think. We were after all not human. We were vampires. When I say we, I mean my parents, Esme and Carlisle and my siblings Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

A great roar was heard from the front of the house and both my and Alice eyes flew up.  
_Emmett?_ Alice asked in her thoughts. I nodded.  
It was often me and Alice, had our quiet conversation. Since I had the ability to read thoughts, and Alice had the ability to "see" the future. Although it was only a little bit and amended as soon as the person in question changed his mind.

"Edward! Alice! Come on" root Rosalie from the garage. Alice sign as she pushed me out from her room. We walked down the stairs and in to the garage.

Time for school.

_What took you so long? _Emmett asked in his mind.

"The Freak couldn't find any gift guide" I gazed at Alice who had a huge grin. Freak that was I used to call her, as she was, and so was I and her mate Jasper. Freak of the freaks.

"And what about the big roar earlier?" I gazed serious at Emmett. He chuckled.

"My bad" Jasper said. Emmett chuckled more and could not resist laughing with them. Emmett was the biggest of us and always wants to fight in a wrestling match. Now when I have other things to do, Bella, Emmett challenges Jasper often.

We arrived to school faster than what it was meant and Bella had not arrived yet. It was her 18 birthday today, eighteen, and something I never would be.

Soon I heard the high Muller from Bellas pickup. And Alice and I stayed at the Volvo and were waiting for her. She stepped out of her pickup and she frowns as she sees Alice with her birthday present. Bella had clearly said that she did not want any presents. Of course Alice didn't listen.

Alice was jumping in excitement and run forward to her, in human speed of course.

After Bella once again said Alice to shut up when she congratulate her she steps forward to me. I reached my hand for her.

"So, I'm not aloud to congratulate you on your birthday, right?" I said in my most formal speech.

"Right"

"Just wanted to check" I said and drag my hand through my hair. "You could change your mind. The most of the people like their birthday, they get presents and attention"

Alice chuckled. "Off course you appreciate your birthday, everyone is going to be nice to you and let you have as you want, Bella. What is so bad?"

It was intended as a rhetorical question and I was wondering if Bella noticed it.

"I get older" She answer any way and her voice broke. I froze to. Not again? She could not get over it? She was a year older than me, physically, but what did that?

"Eighteen is not very old; don't womens usually wait until they are twenty-nine until they get upset about birthdays?"

"I'm older than Edward"

I sign.

_Yeah right. _Alice giggled in her mind. But I heard that she was dropping her good humour.

"Perhaps In theory" She said easily. "But only a year".

That was not true. Well that's how you mean it.

I was ninety years older than her, but I didn't go and complained about it.

-


	2. Party

Chapter 2

**I skipped a big part now, but Edward and Bella had just seen Romeo and Juliet. ****And they are going to the Cullens house. **

-

"If I develop this film," she said, and played with the camera she had in her hand,

"Will you show up in the pictures?"

I burst into laughter and stepped out of the car. I went to the passenger seat and opened the door. I was still laughing when we get to the door.

We stepped in and my family stood next to my piano.

"Happy birthday, Bella" they said in a choir.

Bella blushed when se saw all the roses and candles Alice had but up for her. I know that she got stressed about it all. And I putted my arm around her waist and kissed her on her head.

Carlisle and Esme came to our side and Esme kissed Bella on her cheek and Carlisle put her arm around her shoulders.

I don't know why I felt liked this, But every time someone, especially a vampire, got near Bella, It felt liked my heart would start to beat. But it never happened, it couldn't. But even if it was Carlisle, I felt liked this. But I know that my parents could control their thirst. But the only one who could know about how I feel was Jasper, but he would never say it aloud.

_Take it easy, you know that Carlisle never would let it happen. _Jasper said mentally.

I ignored him.

"Sorry Bella" Carlisle whispered "We couldn't make Alice stop"

Emmett chuckled in his mind and hade a **huge** grin.

"You haven't change a bit; I thought that you would hade wrinkles and such" Emmett said and played disappointed.

"Thank you, Emmett" Bella said and blushed.

Emmett said that he got to go outside.

I_ guessed _that he would install Bellas birthday present. A car stereo.

"Time for open presents" Alice shouted.

"Alice, I said that I didn't want any presents" Bella answered.

"But I didn't listened" Alice laugh.

Bella opened her present. The label said that it was from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

She opened the empty box for the stereo.

"Erm… Thank you?" she asked and looked down at the box.

All of us burst in to laughter.

Now for once, Rosalie smiled. That's was the first time I saw her smile when Bella was around.

"It's a stereo for your truck" Jasper said and made a little smile. "Emmett is installing it right now so that you can't return it"

Bella started to blush again. I could she the exactly colour threw the corner of my eye.

"Thanks, Jasper, and Rosalie" She had a huge grin on her face. "Thanks, Emmett!" She said a little launder.

I heard Emmett chuckle so clearly that he could have stood beside me.

Alice gave her mine and Alice present and Bella frown like a little baby.

"You promise" she said in a she said with a warning in his voice.  
"I have not spent a dime" I explained.  
"Give it to me," she said and walked up the hand. She rolled the eyes are Alice got it.  
She took his finger under the tape.  
"Shoot!" She muttered, and examined the damage.

It happened so fast. I could feel the sweet scent of Bella's blood. But it was not the worst. The voices around me cried of thirst, but it was a special voice that took my attention, Jasper.

"No!" I roared.

I threw myself against her. She ended up in the table. All cake, flowers and other stuff Alice had placed at the table, flew around us.  
Jasper slammed into me. He snapped his teeth just an inch from my face.  
Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second. But it felt much longer than a second. I searched desperately in Japers minds to get anything that would get him to calm down. But all I heard was "BLOOD!"

Jasper tried to get away from Emmett grip. I looked furiously at him and tried to see if Emmett had hard tag on him.  
"Think of the girl for heaven sake!" It was Rosalie who had reminded me.

I turned around. Bella was at the piano. She stared down at the bleeding wound went from her wrist to elbow. She lifted his eyes and stared at us – suddenly six ravenous vampires.


End file.
